


Si la vida te da uvas...

by PerlaNegra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocos ángeles tienen el privilegio de valorar los pequeños milagros que rigen la vida humana. Castiel es uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si la vida te da uvas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts), [Aiedail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiedail/gifts).



> Para mis comadres del cluc destiel México :-)

Hay algo extraño, casi mágico, en el sencillo acto de comerse una uva.

Ahora que estás a punto de morir, recuerdas las pocas cosas que probaste mientras ocupaste ese cuerpo que Jimmy te dejó —breve tiempo que, comparado con tu vida total, ha sido apenas como un pestañeo. Las uvas, por ejemplo. Una delicia que comiste una sola vez.

No puedes asegurar qué es lo que lamentas más en este momento, pero sí sabes que justamente eso, tener cosas de qué lamentarse, es la peor manera de dejar de existir.

Los humanos suelen decir que no hay peor arrepentimiento que el que sientes por cosas que no has hecho.

Ellos, en su escasa y limitada sabiduría, tienen razón. No que te duela admitirlo por orgullo, sino porque están en lo cierto. Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, pero más te pesa lo que no.

*

La manera en que los leviatanes se apoderan de ti y te obligan a retirarte al fondo de tu mente, es tan desgarradora como frustrante. Tu gracia intenta aferrarse a la conciencia, luchas con toda tu fuerza (la cual, sin los otros millones de almas que te alimentaban, ahora es mucho menor), pero finalmente ellos ganan. Son demasiados y demasiado poderosos, te doblegan con facilidad. Con tus últimas energías le gritas a Dean para que huya, te aterroriza lo que harás con él si se queda. Pero el insensato no te hace caso. Ni siquiera Bobby alcanza a salir de ahí.

Monstruos milenarios que habías fingido no reconocer dentro de ti, ahora se te echan encima, desgarran tu gracia, te muerden, te hacen daño. Y aún en medio de ese dolor y humillación, no es tu destino lo que te preocupa. Lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en lo que están viendo los ojos del cuerpo que ya no puedes controlar.

Ves a tu recipiente tomar a Dean y lanzarlo con violencia contra la pared; lo ves golpearse fuertemente, caer sobre una mesa llena de instrumentos y luego, hasta el suelo en medio de una lluvia de vidrios rotos. Te maravillas de que parezca entero, pero el alivio te dura poco. Sabes que los leviatanes no lo dejarán salir de ese laboratorio con vida.

Tú, que apenas un día antes pensante en acabar con ese humano porque realmente creías que tus nostalgias por él se habían borrado, te das cuenta de que no podrías estar más equivocado.

Gritas desde adentro, un bramido ensordecedor para ti pero mudo para el mundo, que rebota en tu cerebro; dolor vivo y descarnado que no te trae la muerte pero que te hace desearla. Ruges por no poder ayudar al ser que más has amado. No puedes ni quieres resignarte a verlo morir hecho pedazos por las que antes eran tus manos.

*

Dean no es el único humano por el que sientes ese amor desgarrador. También recuerdas cómo aprendiste a sentir cariño por Sam Winchester. Te enseñaste (Dean te enseñó) a ver más allá de la sangre de demonio que circula por sus venas, y apreciar el alma generosa y siempre deseosa de hacer el bien que habitaba en su cuerpo alto y esbelto. Aprendiste a conocerlo a través de los ojos de Dean, quien no podía (tú creías) estar equivocado al depositar tanto cariño y confianza en él. Pero no fue sólo eso. Fue también tu propia experiencia, tu propia convivencia con el benjamín de los Winchester lo que te llevó a darte cuenta.

Fueron por los días en los que Sam decidió que la única manera de detener el Apocalipsis era darle el “sí” a Lucifer y saltar a la jaula con él, cuando te percataste de que el muchacho valía mucho más de lo que habías esperado. Se lo dijiste; le confesaste que él y Dean no hacían otra cosa más que superar las expectativas que habías depositado en ellos, maravillándote.

Esa situación de asombro y admiración permanente no te ayudaba en nada a superar la debilidad que ya sentías por los dos. Situación que no era un secreto para nadie, ni en el Cielo, ni en el Infierno, ni en la Tierra. Situación que siempre parecía arrastrarte a la desgracia, pero lo cual, curiosamente, siempre aceptaste gustoso si eso implicaba salvarlos a ellos dos. A Dean, porque simplemente no podías concebir tu vida sin la suya, tan imperfecta. A Sam, porque sabías que Dean no podría seguir adelante sin él. A los dos, porque ahora que te habías revelado y que Dios había dejado vacante el puesto en el Paraíso, eran ellos el eje que le daban sentido a tu misma existencia.

Ángel o no, te considerabas el guardián de los Winchester y nada jamás te haría cambiar de opinión.

*

Los leviatanes van ahora por Bobby, y con un leve empujón lo mandan con terrible fuerza hasta el otro lado del laboratorio. Así de sencillo, y el pobre hombre queda inconsciente sobre el piso. Miras a tu cuerpo caminar hacia Dean, quien boquiabierto e incrédulo espera tu ataque, el golpe de gracia, y tú no puedes continuar soportándolo.

En ese apartado rincón de la mente que alguna vez fue de Jimmy, te yergues lo más que puedes, usando cada gramo de la fuerza que te resta. Expandes tu gracia, cada vez más y más, quitándote de encima a los monstruos que te tenían acorralado. Simplemente, liberas toda la energía divina que te queda en un desesperado intento que Dean llamaría de “kamikaze”. Tienes que conseguir que el cuerpo de Jimmy reviente, tienes que llegar al punto donde su carne y sus huesos no puedan tolerar. Tienes que hacerlo.

Tienes que morir porque la alternativa es escalofriante, y no puedes ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Por un momento parece que está funcionando. Mientras peleas, sientes que los leviatanes detienen tu cuerpo a medio camino entre Bobby y Dean. Él está hablando, diciendo frases que no puedes comprender porque tú mismo estás gritando. Pero sabes que has ganado; percibes a los monstruos agitarse en el interior, buscar rincones donde guarecerse; tu gracia los confunde y no saben a dónde correr. Alguien le dice a Dean que regresarán por él más tarde, pero sabes que si consigues terminar con ellos, eso nunca pasará.

Con Michael y Lucifer en la jaula, y los leviatanes hechos pedazos, no quedará en la Tierra más peligros que los habituales a los que se enfrentan los humanos. Habrás conseguido tu misión primaria, aquella a la cual te aferraste con todas tus fuerzas cuando decidiste que el destino era, como Dean decía, una mierda, y que había cosas en el mundo mucho más importantes que ir como idiota obedeciendo a jefes imbéciles que tal vez ni siquiera tuvieran la razón. Y mientras los leviatanes hacen que tu cuerpo salga de los laboratorios y camine hacia un estanque, tú piensas que ahora ya es demasiado tarde para redimirte del momento en que olvidaste que, si habías accedido a tragarte todas las almas del purgatorio, había sido precisamente para continuar con tu misión de proteger a Dean y a Sam.

No había, creíste, muerte más triste que esa en la que no puedes dejar de lado el sentimiento más terrible que habías experimentado desde que los Winchester, sin quererlo, te habían enseñado a _sentir_.

El arrepentimiento.

*  
Fue también durante aquellos tiempos apocalípticos, cuando caías sin remedio en la categoría de mortal, que probaste, por vez primera, algunos alimentos. Los productos cárnicos y otros horneados de trigo ya los habías consumido antes cuando Hambruna te había afectado, pero no habías tenido entonces la oportunidad de conocer otros más dulces y jugosos.

Una mañana, fue Sam quien puso frente a ti un plato con algunas frutas; alimentos de colores brillantes, con aromas agradables, fríos al tacto y deliciosos al paladar. Por supuesto, tú ya los habías visto antes; con miles de años vagando entre la humanidad, era imposible no haber presenciado alguna vez a las personas afanándose por obtener esos productos de origen natural. Y fue entonces, al conocer por primera vez su sabor y su maravillosa y fresca presentación (no requerían calentarse ni cocinarse, ni siquiera necesitaban endulzarse) que algo se inflamó dentro de ti al ser testigo de uno de los actos de amor de tu Padre hacia las sencillas criaturas de su creación.

Ese día conociste al plátano; Sam te enseñó a liberarlo de su graciosa envoltura y tú te maravillaste con su consistencia suave y blanda que, prácticamente, se deshacía en tu boca. La manzana te sorprendió porque su cáscara también podía comerse; su gustillo era extraordinario y crujiente. Sam peló una naranja para ti y tú no podías creer que ese pequeño objeto tuviera atrapado dentro tanto líquido de dulce y ácido sabor.

Dean se rió descaradamente de ustedes y su pequeño festín, acusando a su hermano de meterte ideas ñoñas en la cabeza y de quererte arrastrar al bando de los dietéticos de mierda que no saben disfrutar de una buena hamburguesa. Sam lo ignoró y no dejó de hablarte de los beneficios de una buena alimentación. Parecía creer que tú dejarías de ser ángel definitivamente, y durante un leve momento todos se quedaron sumidos en un deprimente silencio al sentir sobre sus cabezas el fantasma de la realidad.

Al otro día, ustedes sabían, Sam iba a decirle sí a Lucifer. Y Dean se quedaría sin su hermano, quizá, esa vez para siempre.

Miraste a los Winchester deseando con todas tus fuerzas poder ser Dios y ayudarlos, ya que a él nada parecía importarle. No le importaba que el mundo, lleno de sus sagradas creaciones, se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, mucho menos le importaba cuidar de esos dos humanos que para ti habían adquirido ya una importancia impresionante. Si tan sólo tú hubieras tenido un poco de poder en ese entonces, sólo un poco, habrías podido evitarles tanto a Sam y a Dean, y no sólo eso. Pensabas que si tú fueras Dios, no tendrías al mundo tan abandonado. Estarías ahí, en la Tierra, poniendo orden, castigando a los malvados, sanando a los enfermos. Aliviando a los Winchester de la tremenda carga que los dos tenían tatuada a fuego en sus almas.

Sam, como casi siempre, fue el primero en recuperarse. Sonrió de repente y te presentó un pequeño racimo de cuentas de opaco color morado.

—Uvas —te dijo, sonriendo triunfante—. De California, Cas. No hay nada mejor.

Tomaste una y la miraste con curiosidad, moviéndola entre tus dedos. Sabías que era la fruta de donde se obtenía el vino, pero que para ello necesitaba ser sometida a un proceso de fermentación. Pero así, recién cortada como Sam te la ofrecía, no parecía más que una simple pelotita de vidrio como las que los niños usan para jugar. Era principalmente de color morado, pero en uno de sus extremos presentaba unas hermosas vetas en tonalidades de verde. No pudiste evitar pensar en los ojos de esos dos chicos por los que habías renunciado a todo con tal de estar de su lado.

Tentativamente y ante la mirada divertida de Sam, la acercaste a tu boca y la lamiste. Fue como probar un pedazo de plástico.

—No sabe a nada —dijiste, y Sam estalló en carcajadas.

—Bueno, no es un caramelo. Tienes que morderla —te insistió Sam.

El exterior de la uva no era más que una cubierta insípida e inodora, pero aún así tuviste la confianza para morderla, sólo porque Sam te lo pedía y porque sabías que él no te estaba engañando. Entonces pareció como si algo hubiera explotado en el interior de tu boca. Sabor, un sabor dulce y ácido a la vez. Era delicioso, y adictivo, podrías comer sin parar. Quisiste más.

Sonreíste y levantaste la mirada hacia Sam. Él, sin decir nada, te pasó el racimo entero. Te las comiste todas sin dejar de pensar en tu Padre, sintiéndote confundido porque deseabas seguir enfadado con Él por haberlos abandonado, pero, al mismo tiempo… No podías dejar de agradecerle esos pequeños milagros.

Ciertamente, había algo extraño y mágico en el simple hecho de comerse una uva. Era fiarse, morder y sorprenderse con una deliciosa gratificación. Era un regalo a un acto de confianza ciega.

Como la confianza ciega que Sam parecía tener en Dean; esa que lo hacía saber que llegado el momento crucial, Dean le diría que no a Michael. Y tal vez por eso, Dean gratificaba a Sam con un amor visceral, profundo y verdadero. Un amor que tú celabas en silencio pero el cual intuías no tenías ningún derecho porque, para empezar, tú habías ofendido a Dean al decirle que ya no creías en él.

Ésa, había sido una uva que no te atreviste a morder.

*

Sin embargo, hoy, al final de tu vida, repites como un mantra lo que ha sido la razón de tu lucha y de tu existencia los últimos años, estos años que has estado peleando por defender a los humanos aun contra tus propios hermanos.

 _Siempre has sido tú, Dean. Desde el principio, durante el trayecto, y ahora, en el final. Siempre._

Lo único que consigues con tu esfuerzo es que el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak sea un lugar inhabitable para los leviatanes, pero al menos tienes la certeza de que Dean y Bobby ya han conseguido escapar. Así que cuando los monstruos te llevan al agua y te sumergen en ella, no cejas en tu empeño, no puedes arriesgarte a menguar tu fuerza.

El cuerpo humano que habitaste por más de tres años, finalmente no puede soportarlo más. Se desintegra tan rápido que dejas de sentir dolor, los leviatanes se liberan y tú, te unes a la energía del universo.

Por tercera vez, vuelves a morir. Por Dean, por Sam. Por tu propia estupidez.

*

Fue Dean el que una vez se preguntó a dónde iban los ángeles al morir. No es que te lo haya cuestionado a ti directamente (Dean Winchester se avergüenza de tener dudas que él considera de débiles, así que prefiere sólo pensárselas y callárselas con la esperanza de que sea Sammy quien las externe en voz alta a alguien capaz de responder); si te enteraste de que tenía esa duda fue porque le leíste la mente.

Lo cual fue curioso porque en ese momento te encontrabas recuperándote de un colapso sufrido por el cansancio de llevar a los Winchester a un viaje por el tiempo. Recuperaste la conciencia en el motel donde se quedaban los chicos, y sin abrir los ojos, supiste que ahí sólo estaban Dean y tú. Acababan de regresar del pasado; habían ido a salvar a Mary y John Winchester de los equivocados motivos de Anna. Al despertar, tú todavía no sabías que ella había muerto a manos de Michael. Fue la sensación de pesadumbre que el alma de Dean emanaba la que te lo dijo de inmediato.

Sin moverte ni un ápice, abriste los ojos y viste a Dean parado a unos metros de la cama donde tú estabas, un vaso de coñac en la mano y el más grande pesar en su rostro. Se estaba preguntando qué era lo que pasaba con los ángeles, esos malditos hijos de puta, cuando morían. ¿A dónde iban si se suponía que no tenían alma? ¿Simplemente desaparecían?

Tú, un tanto dolido porque Dean estuviese así de preocupado precisamente _por ella_ , desapareciste de ahí sin despedirte.

Dean jamás te preguntó. Pero siempre notaste en su gesto el mudo reclamo por tu maldita costumbre de largarte de su vida sin decir adiós.

*

Mueres sin decirles adiós, sin poder compensar lo que hiciste, sin esperanza de reparar el daño al alma de Sam. No es la primera vez que mueres, así que curiosamente sabes lo que pasa y no tienes miedo. No temes lo que viene delante, sólo te pesa lo que dejas atrás sin arreglar.

Si Dean te lo hubiera preguntado directamente en vez de sólo pensarlo, se lo hubieras contado sin reparos.

 _Hay una fuerza divina que rodea el universo, Dean. Los ángeles somos parte de ella, extensiones del poder de Dios. Al morir, sencillamente regresamos a ella y circulamos libremente entre las estrellas, entre las galaxias. Por el infinito._

 _O al menos eso es lo que hacen los demás. ¿Yo? Yo, de alguna manera que no consigo comprender, siempre… siempre me quedo atado a tu planeta. Me doy cuenta de ello. Es como si no quisiera irme lejos de aquí._

No consigues comprender por qué, de entre todos los ángeles muertos en todas las guerras, eres tú el único que regresa. No una, sino dos veces Dios te ha devuelto la vida. Nunca pudiste comprenderlo, y cuando se lo preguntaste en tus oraciones, Él no te respondió. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras tu energía se dispersa entre el gélido viento que recorre la Costa del Este del país donde vive Dean Winchester, sientes la respuesta de tu padre pulsando entre las hojas de los árboles que rozas sin querer.

Te sientes indigno de que te hable. Después de todo, ¿no renegaste de Él y quisiste usurpar su lugar?

Pero de la misma manera en la que Sam te pidió que tuvieras la confianza para tomar la uva entre tus dientes y morderla, así, tu padre te suplica que creas que el don que te obsequia es igual.

Confías, no sólo porque eres un ángel y Él es tu padre. Confías porque necesitas cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Dean.

Tomas la vida que se te ofrece, aparentemente insípida, incolora e inodora en su exterior. Ningún ángel la hubiera tomado; todos preferirían continuar muertos a vivir como humanos.

Pero tú no. Es una vida que, aunque breve y llena de dolor, también está llena de color y sabor. Una vida cerca de los Winchester. Una vida para redimirte con ellos.

*

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te marchaste, pero intuyes que al menos fueron varias semanas, sino es que meses. Abres los ojos y te encuentras con un páramo desolado; el frío viento te golpea tan duro que por instinto te rodeas con los brazos. Miras tu cuerpo y te percatas de que estás vestido como Jimmy solía hacerlo, pero te falta la gabardina que justo en ese instante encontrarías más que indispensable. Extrañado por ese detalle, echas un vistazo a tu alrededor.

Estás cerca de una casa pequeña que no conoces, y ahí, a varios metros de ti, está el auto de Dean. El corazón te da un doloroso vuelco cuando lo ves a él salir de la casa y caminar hacia la parte trasera de su Impala, abrir el maletero y, después de un breve momento en el que se queda completamente quieto, acariciar un bulto de color marrón que trae adentro.

No pudiendo soportar el frío ni un momento más y con el miedo atenazándote el alma (porque sí, ahora tienes alma), caminas hacia Dean. Te tiembla todo, hasta la voz, cuando le hablas con tu acostumbrado tono ronco, ése que es tuyo y nada más. Uno que ya no lo compartes con Jimmy Novak.

—Hola, Dean.

Él, todavía dándote la espalda, se queda congelado un momento. Un breve momento. Entonces, muy despacio, se gira hacia ti. Sus ojos, brillantes como si hubiese estado llorado, no pueden creerlo. Tú le sonríes un poco porque recuerdas que esa es una manera amistosa de tratar de infundir confianza, pero Dean no parece comprender tu gesto. Y justo cuando crees que se quedarán ahí eternamente sólo viéndose las caras, él da los pasos que lo separan de ti y te abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Que son suficientes para dejarte sin aliento.

Como las uvas dentro de tu boca, tu vida explota en ese momento, con ese abrazo, inundándote el alma de sabor, de sentimientos. Dean, murmurando frases que son mitad maldiciones y mitad palabras de alivio, te estruja entre sus brazos y tú no puedes hacer más que dejarte inundar por esa adictiva sensación de felicidad.

Y sabes que siempre querrás más.


End file.
